


Home At Last

by spidertremors



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, i die a little every time i imagine peter saying “dad”?, i love these boys so much, instead of “mr stark?”, so many tears, tony is Peter’s dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidertremors/pseuds/spidertremors
Summary: INFINITY WAR SPOLIERSThanos snaps his fingers and Peter is torn from the safety of his dad’s arms. But, there was a reason Dr. Strange gave up the time stone to save Tony’s life.Or,a little fix-it oneshot(?) for Infinity War and the reunion of our favorite father-son duo.





	Home At Last

“Dad? I-I don’t feel so good…” His voice unsteady.

Tony’s stomach drops. He turns around to look at his son. Dread filling his entire body.

“I don’t know what’s h-happening, I-.” Peter looks at his hands, slowly turning to ash, right before his very eyes.

“No, Peter-” Tony’s voice cracks.

Peter’s legs becoming weaker and weaker by the second, he stumbles forward and falls into Tony’s chest, desperately wrapping his arms around his father.

“I don’t- I don’t want to go, I, please, Dad, I don’t want to go. I don’t want to go!” He sobs as he feels himself fade from life.

“No, Pete, honey, I’m so sorry. I-I…” Tony feels hopeless. There’s nothing he can do but hold his child while he cries and begs for it to stop.

“Dad, daddy, please, I-I don’t- Make it stop please, dad.” Peter’s voice getting smaller and smaller as he slips away.

The two hold each other tight until Tony’s arms are only pressing against his own chest.

Peter is gone.

 

But then he opens his eyes.

He’s, in his room in the Avengers Tower…

Peter’s muscles are stiff, like they haven’t been used in weeks, maybe months.

And he’s hungry, and thirsty, and eager to get out of this bed, but he can barely even make a sound, let alone sit up. It’s almost as if he’s not quite whole, yet. Like parts of him are missing, but slowly coming back together.

Then, suddenly, he’s shooting forward, heart pounding in his chest, his arms keeping himself sat upright.

“Wha- what the hell?”

Peter swings his legs over the edge of the mattress and wobbles over to the window of his bedroom. He looks down at the streets 10’s of stories below, only to find them almost empty. No traffic. No horns blaring from impatient drivers, only a much smaller amount of cars on the streets and pedestrians on the sidewalks. Peter looks out over the horizon. The air looks… clean. No haze, no polluted skyline. How? There is no way this is the same New York he’s lived in his whole 16 years of life, but…

And then, he remembers.

The spaceship, the wizard, the battle on Titan, and the fight against Thanos. One moment he was webbing up the one with the antennas and the big muscular guy, and the next, his dad was sitting on a rock with pain, disbelief, and defeat written all across his face. Another thing, the wizard no longer had the time stone. Only a few minutes had passed when…

Peter shuddered, taking a sharp breath and wrapping his arms around himself, a sinking feeling in his chest and a shiver crawling its way up his spine.

They died.

_He_ died.

And he felt all of it.

A strange pull to another place. An unexplainable place.

 

It was dark, but there was an ominous, orange glow to it all. He could sense that he wasn’t the only one there. The air was thick and hot. It made him feel weak, powerless. Around him, others started to appear out of nowhere, just as he had. Peter could recognise some of them Titan and from the battle in Germany.

Had they all died, too?

Had they really lost? Half of the entire universe was here?

Peter started to walking toward Star-lord and his friends, when someone grabbed his strongly by the shoulder and spun him around, easily dizzying him.

“Peter, right?”

It was the wizard. Peter noticed how anxious he looked, like he was unsure of something.

“Wh-where are we? What happened?”

“I can’t answer any questions right how, I’m sorry. We don’t have much time left.”

“Huh? What do you mean? What’s going on? Time for-”

“Peter! Listen to me. I have to send you back. I’m not even sure if this is actually going to work, but it’s the only way. We have to try.”

“Go back? Like, to Titan?”

Strange sighed, “Not quite. I’m not sure where you’ll materialize, but it will be somewhere you’ve been before. Now, we have to do this quick, I don’t know how much longer we have left”

Peter just stared at the wizard for a moment, trying to process everything he’s been told after just being born into this new world.

“Um, okay, what, uh, what do I need to do?”

“Just close your eyes, hold your breath, and count down from 10.”

“Is that all? What’s- why do I have to hold my breath? Can’t you just tell me what’s going on?” Peter was getting more and more worked up by the second. “I mean, what if it doesn’t work? What’ll happen to me then? I don’t know if-”

He gets cut off once again.

“Don’t worry about any of that, you just need to trust me, okay? I… I promise I’ll get you back. You’ll be fine. Now, close your eyes…”

Peter closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and starts counting down in his head.

Dr. Strange puts his hands on either side of Peter’s head and applies just a little bit of pressure.

Then, everything starts to feel light, like he’s being gently handled, his mind being moved somewhere else, but he can still feel Strange’s hands on his head. Then, the wizard lets go.

 

And that’s all Peter can remember before waking up, back in his bed in the tower. Feeling very much alive.

The kid whips back around and stares at his door. He’s almost scared to see what might be waiting on the other side.

But then, he hears a voice.

A voice that brings tears to his eyes.

Tony. His dad is here.

Happiness swells in Peter’s chest.

He starts taking small steps toward the door. Too overwhelmed to move any faster or he might just collapse into an emotional mess right then and there.

He manages to keep mostly together as he makes his way out of his room and towards his father’s voice. The familiarity of the hallways making him feel all the more at home. Safe and sound, not stranded on some alien planet, light years from home.

As Peter turns around one last corner, he is relieved to see, the one and only, Tony Stark, chatting away with what looks to be the back of Natasha. Tony is smiling and laughing, the two of them obviously having a pleasant conversation. It fills the boy’s heart with joy, to see his father looking so happy and carefree.

Peter creeps a little farther into the great room, still holding his arms, anticipation coursing through his veins.

He opens his mouth, clueless as to what he should say when Tony’s eyes drift behind Natasha, and he locks eyes with Peter.

Stark’s face turns to one of complete shock as he drops the glass in his hand and it shatters on the dark wood floor.

“Oh my god. Oh my god, Peter!”

Tony is practically sprinting across the room, while Peter takes a few clumsy steps to help close the distance.

“Dad?” Peter’s voice small and already cracking.

The boy lets go of himself, taking the last few short steps before Tony is crashing in to him, wrapping his arms around the kid he thought he’d lost.

Peter throws his arms around his father, grabbing fist-fulls of the back of his shirt and burying his face into Tony’s chest as he cries.

Together, they slide down to their knees, while Tony moves one of his hands to hold the back of Peter’s head, the other still wrapped around the kid’s torso, feeling every unsteady and shaking breath.

Tony lets silent tears cascade down his face, his eyes tightly closed.

“Oh my god, Peter, I thought-”

The man can’t help the sob that escapes his mouth as he holds Peter tighter.

“I missed you so much, kid. You know that?”

He can’t help the cracks in his voice.

“I missed you too, I…” Peter pauses, finding it hard to talk for too long before more emotions are bombarding him. “I was so scared.”

He chokes out the last few words, more tears and sobs following close behind.

“I know, I know, sweetheart. You’re okay now. You’re home.” Tony reassures him, rubbing Peter’s back, hopefully calming him down.

After a few more seconds, Tony releases Peter and holds him by his forearms to help them stand back up together.

Tony then moves his hands to Pete’s shoulders as they return to taking in the fact that they’re actually standing in front of each other.

It’s not long before Tony is pulling Peter back into another hug and kisses the top of his head. And it just feels so right. He’d lost his son, and now he was back, right where he should be.

Peter’s breathing had become much more relaxed, as did Tony’s. Maybe a few sniffles from the kid now and then, but they were both relatively composed now.

“Where in the hell did you even come from?” Tony asks with a small chuckle, as the two separate again.

“I second that question.” Natasha pipes in from the kitchen where she’s making her way over from the counter.

Peter opens his arms as Nat hugs him tighter than ever.

“We missed you, Spider-baby.”

“I missed you, too.”

She gives Peter a kiss on the forehead after she lets him go.

Tony turns back to Peter, waiting patiently for any kind of explanation.

“I, I died. Then, I kind of woke up in this really weird place. Everyone else was there, too. And then the wizard said he was going to send me back but he wasn’t even sure it work. He, he told me to close my eyes, hold my breath, and count down from 10. So I did, and he put his hands on the sides of my head, and then, I woke up in my bed. I don’t know what he did exactly, but it worked. I’m back.”

Tony had never been so happy to hear his kid babble as Peter looked back at him, a content smile on his face.

“Is that all that happened?” Natasha asked, looking quite confused. Something wasn’t adding up.

“Yeah, that doesn’t sound like a whole lot of time.” Tony added, also a little stumped at Peter’s explanation.

“No, that’s everything that happened, why?

Tony looked back at Nat for a moment, before turning back to face Peter, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Pete, it’s been two years since, since we lost.”

There is no way.

“Wh-what? Two years? You’ve gotta be kidding! I was only gone for like an hour!”

Tony looked closely at Peter, trying to read his face, seeing everything going his mind.

“You gonna be alright, kid?”

“I, don’t even know, I mean, there’s no way…”

“How about we go sit down, yeah? Take a break?”

Tony brought Peter closer and wrapped his arm around the kid’s shoulders, walking them both over to the couch.

Peter plops down first while Tony goes over to the kitchen to grab him a glass of water.

When Tony comes back and sits down next to Pete, he looks a lot less confused, and much more like he’s thinking hard, but starting to understand.

He starts out slow, “I guess it’s possible that wherever I was, time was going by a lot faster than it actually felt.”

Peter accepts the glass from his dad’s hands and takes a few sips before chugging the rest, like he hasn’t had water for months, or in this case, years.

“That would make sense.” Tony agrees as he takes the empty glass back and goes to fill it up once more.

From the couch, Peter turns his body to face Tony in the kitchen.

“Dad? What, uh, what is today anyway?” He asks somewhat hesitantly.

“It’s June 23rd, 2020, if I’m correct.”

“Holy crap.” Peter stretches his body out along the couch, staring at the high ceiling, not quite sure what to make of all this.

Tony comes walking back around the couch, this time placing the glass on the edge of the coffee table in front of the both. Peter pulls his legs toward himself to make room for his dad to sit back down, only for Tony to pat his thigh, letting Peter stretch his legs back out over his lap.

“You gonna be okay, kiddo?” Tony asks as he pats Peter’s shin.

“Yeah, I think so. I’m just- I’m thinking about all of the stuff I’ve missed.” There’s a bit of sadness in Peter’s voice and it does not go unnoticed to Tony.

“Hey, it’s gonna be alright. You’re here now, which is crazy, but I’m takin’ it. And who says you just have to move on? You can still do a lot of the stuff you missed, ya know?”

Peter nods and smiles at Tony, feeling much more at ease.

“Huh, I guess I’m 18.”

“That you are, buddy.”

Peter chuckles to himself before taking a deep breath and letting himself really relax.

It’s not long before his eyes are slowly drooping, and he’s asleep before he knows it.

Yet, he can’t help but feel that there was some bigger reason for the wizard to send him back.

He decides to let his subconscious dwell on that for a while. He deserves to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! This is kinda my first fic ever so I’d really appreciate any comments/kudos! Thanks so much!
> 
> -Kiwi


End file.
